Trunks and Goten's Official Prank Day
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity
Summary: Yup, it's that day again: Prank Day! Trunks and Goten are out to make everyone's lives a living hell! (ON HIATUS)
1. Morning

Author's Note: This is pathetic, but at the same time hilarious. Well, that's just in my humble--  
[Trunks] *coughnotcough*  
::sends a glare in his direction:: ...opinion. Anyway, why don't you read it and give me YOUR opinion? That is, in a review? Hmmm?  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine. However, I do own Trunks. ::grins and hold up Chibi Trunks action figure:: Seeeeeeeeee?  
  
  
  
Trunks and Goten's Official Prank Day  
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity  
  
  
Chapter 1: Morning  
  
  
  
"Tou-san, I need to talk to you about something." Trunks shifted his feet anxiously.  
  
"Hm, what's that?" his father responded.  
  
"Well, I--" *sniff* "I love you, Tou-san!" Trunks blurted.  
  
"I love you too, son!" Vegeta cried, embracing his son.  
  
***  
  
"AAAAUUUUUUUGHHHHHHH!"  
  
Trunks' own screams awoke him from the dream. Panting heavily, he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Phew, what a terrible nightmare. Thank Kami it's over."  
  
As his hand passed over the center of his forehead, his fingers touched an odd bump. "...What the?" He got up and headed to the full-length on the back of his door. Curiously, he held his bangs back and inspected his forehead.  
  
Bulma bolted and burst into the room at the loud wailing that erupted from her son.  
  
"NOOOOOOO! My beautiful face!" Trunks shrieked, running in circles. "Kaa-san, invent something to make it go away!"  
  
"What, what's the matter?" Bulma grabbed her son's shoulders, forcing him to be still.  
  
Trunks whimpered. "There's a zit in the middle of my forehead."  
  
The blue-haired woman sweatdropped. "That's ALL?"  
  
He frowned, reaching up to rub at the angry red pimple. "But it's ugly. It contrasts with my god-worthy sexiness."  
  
*THUD*  
  
Trunks looked on as his mother fell down, peering at her through his hair. "Uh, Kaa-san? You okay?"  
  
"...Yes, dear," his mother finally managed, pulling herself to her feet. "I'll get something. Just... get ready for school. Breakfast is almost ready."  
  
"Mmm..." Trunks drooled. "I love the smell of food in the morning..." *sniff sniff* "Ooh, waffles!"  
  
Bulma sighed and left her son to get dressed.  
  
***  
  
Minutes later, the purple-haired pre-teen emerged from his room, fully clothed, and sat down eagerly at the kitchen table. In the middle of the table sat the toaster, two waffles toasting. He rubbed his hands together as his mother placed a plate in front of him and walked to the stove to fix her grumpy Saiyajin husband some breakfast, lest he complain of hunger in his own special little way, namely, blowing up her inventions.  
  
At that moment he noticed his father sitting across from him, also eyeing the toaster. They glared at each other. Suddenly, the waffles popped up. Trunks automatically reached for them.  
  
Vegeta looked out the window behind his son's back on the far wall, and pointed, shouting, "Hey, look, it's... it's... uh, it's... um..." He stopped to think.  
  
"Huh? What?" Trunks' eyes widened and he swiveled around, searching. "What? Where?"  
  
Vegeta stared at his son for a second and, shrugging, grabbed the waffles. "YOINK!"  
  
Trunks turned back around. "Well, I didn't see anything, but..." He suddenly noticed the waffles were gone. "What the-- Hey! Leggo my Eggo!"  
  
"Thahry," his father replied, mouth full of waffle. "Ith fisth thome, thirth therthed."  
  
"Grrr..." Grumbling, the neo-prince got up, walked to the freezer and pulled out the box of waffles. He got two more, put the box away, and returned to the table. Sticking them in the toaster, he pushed down the lever.  
  
Vegeta took great care of chewing slowly on the waffle in his mouth, smirking as best he could with his mouth full. For a brief moment, he closed his eyes in pleasure. When he opened them again, he looked down at his plate to see that it was empty. "Hey--" His head shot up and he narrowed his eyes at his son, whose jaw was moving as he smiled. "Leggo my ego!"  
  
Trunks sweatdropped and swallowed his stolen waffle. "Tou-san, it's EGGO! Eh-go! Not ego!"  
  
"Oh." He was silent, obviously embarrassed.  
  
"Besides," Trunks muttered under his breath, "at least your ego is big enough to share... and have plenty left over..."  
  
Vegeta stood up at lightning speed, knocking over his chair, and pounded his fist against the table. "WHAT did you say?!"  
  
His son gulped and lifted his open hands in his defense. "Uh, nothing! Heh heh heh!"  
  
Vegeta scowled.  
  
Trunks blinked, hit with a thought. "Say, Tou-san, do you scowl all the time because you have a really bad case of constipation?"  
  
His father clenched his teeth, seething. "Who... gave... you... that... idea... brat?"  
  
"Ah, no one in particular..." His eyes wandered to his mother.  
  
The full-blooded Saiyajin growled and stomped off, having lost his appetite. Bulma turned around at the noise, blinking at her husband as he rushed past her to the living room. She sent her son a look. "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Hmmm." She went to cupboard, pulled out a box of doughnuts, and set it on the table.  
  
"Mmmmm, doughnuts..." Trunks began to drool.  
  
"Trunks! Stop dripping on the tablecloth!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." He wiped his mouth and reached for a doughnut.  
  
"So, what are your plans for today?" his mother asked, pulling out some pots and pans.  
  
"Uh, nothing much..." Trunks lied, biting into a doughnut. He grinned inside, already planning more mischief for the day. "I was hoping Goten could come over later, since it's Friday."  
  
"Well, I don't know. You know what your father thinks about your spending time with 'Kakarot's spawn.'"   
  
"Oh yeah?" Trunks shouted, spewing bits of doughnut through his mouth. "Well, I don't CARE what VEGETA thinks! He can go take a flying fuck through a doughnut hole. ...Mmmmmmm... doughnuts..." He began to drool again.  
  
Bulma grabbed a pan and held it under her lavender-haired son's mouth. "Oh, for Kami's sake... how many times do I have to tell you not to drip on the tablecloth? And watch your language!" She glanced at the clock. "Oh no, you're going to be late. You better get going."  
  
Trunks wiped his mouth again and apologized. He grabbed the remaining doughnuts in the box and walked to the door. He grabbed his backpack, calling goodbye to his family, and closed it behind him. He took off.  
  
***  
  
Goten stood alone at the designated spot where he and his best friend rendezvoused every school morning, waiting. He sighed and stared up, watching a bird streak across the sky.  
  
What he didn't see was Trunks, sneaking up behind him. He snickered silently and pounced on his back.  
  
"AUGH!" Goten yelped.  
  
Trunks grinned. "WASSUP?"  
  
Goten sweatdropped. "Trunks, get off me."  
  
"Eheh." Obediently, he slid off his best friend's back. "So? Ready to make everyone's day a living hell?"  
  
Goten chuckled. "You bet."  
  
The two demi-Saiyajins beamed at one another. The very first Official Prank Day was about to begin!  
  
  
  
******  
  
Well? You like? There's more to come, but you have to review! ::waves bai-bai:: Ja ne! ^^ 


	2. First Period, English

Author's Note: Okay, it has been waaaaay too long since I updated. ^^ Well, wait no longer, cause here's chapter 2! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I own Chibi Trunks, Majin Vegeta, Chibi Gohan, Piccolo, Goku, Super Saiyan Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, and Frieza, see? ::holds up two Irwin and seven Burger King action figures:: ^^ ::huggles em all:: Ooh, and I can't forget Mirai Trunks! ::huggles her big Mirai Trunks doll::  
  
  
  
Trunks and Goten's Official Prank Day  
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity  
  
  
Chapter 2: First Period, English  
  
  
  
It was 8:05 in the morning, five minutes past the time that class had started, when Trunks and Goten burst into the classroom, singing at the tops of their lungs.  
  
"OHHHHHHH... MY DOG SENZU LEFT HER HOME, WHERE OH WHERE HAD SENZU GONE? SHE CAME BACK SO NICE AND CLEAN, WHERE OH WHERE HAD SENZU BEEN? SENZU BEAN, SENZU BEAN, WHERE OH WHERE HAD SENZU BEEN? SENZU BEAN, SENZU BEAN, WHERE OH WHERE HAD SENZU BE--"  
  
"QUIET!!!!!!"  
  
The boys abruptly shut their mouths.  
  
Mr. Sakamoto strode over to them, staring hard at them over his wide-rimmed glasses. He didn't look too happy. "Boys, this is a classroom, not an opera house. If you want to sing, fine, do it on your own time, but do not ever, EVER, enter my classroom and disrupt my lesson again!" He crossed his arms. "Now, go back outside and return to the room SILENTLY."  
  
Looking rather sheepish, they obeyed, shutting the door behind them as they went out, then reentering without a sound.  
  
"That's better." The teacher handed each of them a test. "Now go to your seats. You have fifteen minutes to complete this vocabulary test." He narrowed his eyes. "And I expect GOOD scores."  
  
The two demi-Saiyajins gulped. "Hai, sensei."  
  
***  
  
Eight minutes later, Trunks set down his pencil and stretched. The test had been a breeze. However, it seemed that his best friend, who just so happened to be sitting in the seat next to him, wasn't having nearly as easy a time as he had.  
  
As if on cue, he felt something sharp jab him in the side. "Pssst," Goten whispered, "how do you spell 'shih-tzu'?"  
  
Trunks hid a smile and whispered back, "S-H-I-T-Z-O-O."  
  
Goten frowned. "You sure?"  
  
"Sure, I'm sure. Think about it; it makes sense, doesn't it?"  
  
Goten thought for a second and shrugged. "I guess you're right." He proceeded to continue scribbling his answers.  
  
All too soon, the professor's booming voice rang loud and clear throughout the room: "All right, pencils down!" Groans could be heard from several students as they reluctantly passed up their papers.   
  
Goten bit his lip. "That was hard."  
  
Trunks smirked and brushed a stand of hair behind his ear. "Really?" he said smugly. " I thought it was pretty easy, myself."  
  
"Yeah, as in, easy for you to say, boy-genius."  
  
"Hey, you were the one who got skipped ahead a grade." Trunks chuckled and patted the younger boy on the head. "Don't worry, we'll punish the teacher later."  
  
"Class!" Mr. Sakamoto clapped his hands once, loudly, to get his students' attention. They immediately quieted down. "Now," he began, "as you all know, for this class, you're required to read a book of at least three hundred pages. It may be of any genre, however, it must be a book approved by your parents.  
  
"Awww... no Kama Sutra?"  
  
The entire class cracked up. Trunks, of course, was beaming. The teacher struggled feverantly to calm down his class. "Class, CLASS! ...If you all don't stop laughing, I'll start assigning extra pages of homework!"  
  
Everyone instantly shut up.  
  
Mr. Sakamoto sent a death glare in Trunks' direction. "See me after class."  
  
"...Nuts." The purple-haired preteen slumped down in his chair.  
  
"Now, let's get back on schedule."  
  
***  
  
"The remark you made earlier this morning was an inexcusable act!" scolded the teacher, who peered over his glasses at his pupil. Trunks stood before him, head down, hands shoved in his pockets, looking rather sheepish. Goten observed from just outside the open door. With the exception of the three of them, the room was relatively empty.  
  
"I'm serious, Trunks, the next time this happens, I'm going to have to resort to assigning you detentions, is that clear?"  
  
Trunks raised his head suddenly, as if Mr. Sakamoto's words had struck something in him. "You know what, sensei? You're right."  
  
His professor blinked. He hadn't expected that as a response.  
  
"You are so right, sensei," Trunks went on. "My comment was completely out of line and it demonstrated a lack of maturity on my part." He took his hands out of his pockets, grasping them together. "Onegai, sensei, forgive me for my lapse in judgment."  
  
Mr. Sakamoto, still stunned, merely muttered, "Yes, well, uh, take care to make sure it doesn't happen again. It's good to see that you're taking responsibility for your actions."  
  
Trunks grinned wildly and goodheartedly slapped his teacher on the back. "Domo arigato, sensei! You won't regret this!"  
  
The aging teacher pushed his glasses back up on his nose so that he was once again looking through them. He allowed himself a small smile. "You're welcome. Now, hurry up or you'll be late for your next class."  
  
"Hai, sensei. Thanks again!" Trunks grabbed his backpack and rushed out to meet Goten. They both looked back at Mr. Sakamoto.  
  
"Huh, you know, Trunks, he's really not such a bad guy," the younger demi-Saiyajin commented.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks agreed, flashing a brilliant smile at his teacher. "I think this is going to be a good day," he remarked as Mr. Sakamoto turned around and made his way to his desk, revealing the "KICK ME" sign taped to his back.  
  
As the classroom door closed behind the two boys, Trunks smirked when he heard the loud, resounding farting sound coming from within the room from the whoopee cushion he had strategically placed under the pillow on his teacher's chair. "A very, very good day."  
  
******  
  
Bwahahaha, what'd ya think? REVIEW! Don't make me sic Vegeta on you! 


	3. Chapter 3: Second Period, History

Author's Note: I was just going through my files the other day and I noticed that I haven't updated this story in, what, a year? Almost. Anyway, I think I need to fix that. So, here's the third chapter! ^^

Disclaimer: ::huggles her Mirai Trunks doll:: I don't care what you say, he's MINE! :P

Trunks and Goten's Official Prank Day

by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity

Chapter 3: Second Period, History

"Good morning, class," the History teacher greeted everyone cheerfully as he entered the classroom. "Please take out your homework."

Nearly everyone groaned. The only ones who didn't where the two demi-Saiyajin. They only looked at one another and smiled.

For several moments, the room was filled with the sounds of unzipping backpacks, rustling papers, and murmured conversation. Soon, Mr. Namura called for attention and everyone quieted down.

"Now, as you all know, the assignment was to write a poem about a historical figure or event. Now, I know this wasn't exactly easy for some of you." He paused. "But I believe it demonstrates an understanding of history and reflects on one's view of the world." He checked his roster. "Miss Takino, would you please start us off?"

The girl blushed, stood up, and began to recite.

Meanwhile, Trunk and Goten, who, not too surprisingly, had seats next to one another, were not paying attention at all. It all began with an advertisement for a local fair that they had found on the floor between their desks. As they talked, the voices of the other students and their teacher faded into the background. "Trunks, you've got to be kidding me," Goten was whispering. "How in Kami's name are you going to get your dad to take us to the fair? I mean, THINK about it... Vegeta?" He raised his eyebrow critically at his friend.

"Don't worry, Trunks whispered back. "I'll make him an offer he can't refuse."

"Like what?"

Trunks gave him a look.

Goten's eyes widened in sudden understanding. "Ohhh, I get it..." He rubbed his hands together maliciously. "Heh-heh-heh... Goody."

Trunks grinned and rubbed his hands too. "Okay, now listen," he whispered, "we have to convince my mom to let you sleep over tonight..."

"Uh-huh...?"

"Then we'll sneak out of our room..."

"Yeah...?

"And get a camera..."

"MISTER BRIEF," came the teacher's loud voice.

Trunks snapped to attention. "Ah, hai, sensei?

Mr. Namura smiled at him. "Perhaps you would like to go next?"

"Oh! Sure." Trunks picked up his paper, stood up, and recited:

"While mummifying the great King Tut,

The Egyptians searched inside his gut,

And at once pulled back, crying, 'What?'

For they'd found he'd had a rod up his butt."

All the students erupted in laughter.

Mr. Namura raised an eyebrow at his student. "Well... Mr. Brief, that certainly was... interesting..." Everyone else was still laughing. Goten and Trunks exchanged high-fives. "Okay, okay, quiet down, everyone!" Eventually they all were silent, save for a few giggles. "Mr. Brief," he addressed Trunks, "That was very creative, but next time, please make sure your facts are accurate?"

"Hai, sensei," Trunks responded obediently. even so, he was grinning.

"And, you, Mr. Son, would you please go next?"

"Hai." Goten stood up and cleared his throat.

"I've heard of magicians who've sawed people in two

And of a short little man called a hobbit

But no one I know has put on a better show

Than Mrs. Lorena Bobbit."

Once again, everyone in the class burst out laughing.

Mr. Namura narrowed his eyes in obvious distaste. "Mr. Son, I do not believe that Mrs. Bobbit's action of cutting off her husband's penis qualifies as a historic event." He groaned and buried his face in one hand. "I should never have told them that story..." he muttered. He raised his head, shouting over the laughter of the other students, "Mr. Son, Mr. Brief, see me at the end of class, please. I believe we have some things to discuss."

By and by, everyone settled down, but they were all still so tickled by the demi-Saiyajin's poems that they could not help laughing in the middle of anyone else's speech. Finally, it got to be too much for the teacher. "All right, that's it. The next person who laughs will be serving detention with me after school."

There were no more interruptions for the rest of the class. Even Trunks and Goten weren't about to ruin the rest of Prank Day by spending it with a teacher.

***

"Now, boys," Mr. Namura said patiently when the bell rang and everyone else had left, "I don't want to stifle your creativity. They were very clever poems."

"Arigato, sensei."

"But I'm afraid that they were a little... too creative. Please try to choose more appropriate subjects next time, hmm?"

"Hai, sensei, we will." They turned to go.

"Mr. Brief?"

Trunks hung back while Goten headed for the door. He went and stood before his teacher. "Hai, sensei?"

"I would suggest," Mr. Namura told him, "that you refrain from using such a vulgar subject next time."

"But Goten wrote about..." Trunks began to protest.

"My concern isn't with what Mr. Son wrote about, it's with what you wrote about. Yours was a little too graphic for school."

Trunks bowed his head. "Hai, sensei. It won't happen again."

"Good. Now go on, and get to class or you'll be late." He watched as Trunks joined Goten at the door and the two walked off together. "Kids these days..." he half-smiled to himself. He picked up the chalkboard eraser and was just going to erase his lecture notes from the board, when he noticed it had already been done.

But what was even more noticeable were the words "EAT ME" in large block letters.

***

"Goten's time to shine," Goten grinned.

"What do you mean?" Trunks inquired.

"Oh, nothing... I just did something while Namura-sensei was lecturing you."

"Ooh, you sneak! What'd you do?"

Goten chuckled. "I'll tell you next class."

******

That's it for now! Review please! Bai-bai! ^^


End file.
